1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer equipped with a battery unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer has a battery unit as a power source. The battery unit has cells and a case to contain the cells. The case is formed to be a rectangular shape having a predetermined thickness.
Such a battery unit is placed in a housing of a portable computer together with an expansion unit such as a CD-ROM drive. The expansion unit has a thin wall portion decreased in thickness on one side. The thin wall portion adjoins to the battery unit in the housing.
The extended portion of the battery unit is formed by cutting off the end portion of the case adjacent to the battery unit and the thin wall portion of the expansion unit are laid in the direction of the thickness of the housing. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-143673 discloses an electronic apparatus provided with such a battery unit.
A portable computer has been demanded to be slimmer to increase portability. However, in a conventional portable computer, the thin wall portion of an expansion unit is laid on the extended portion of a battery unit. Thus, in a battery unit having an extended portion, the space in a housing can be effectively used, but the thickness of the housing cannot be decreased.